Pôr do Sol
by Raayy
Summary: Peach era rosa, e Daisy era laranja. Rosa, laranja e azul as unia naquele possível último pôr-do-sol juntas. ll YURI, DaisyxPeach ll One-Shot


_Pôr-do-sol.  
A Mario Fanfiction by Raayy._

**x** - **Mario não me pertence**. Mas se eu pudesse, eu ficava com a grana dos jogos 8D

**x** - Essa fic é** yuri**. Também conhecida como: lésbica. Se não aprecia, não leia, pronto. Final feliz!

**x** -** É One-Shot**... No dia que eu jogar um jogo de Mario (provavelmente, nunca) eu posso continuar. Mas será em outra fic.

**x** - A única vez que eu joguei mário na minha vida, eu nunca passei da fase da água. E eu nem lembro que Mario era, então peguem leve, POR FAVOR.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra Bowser, por que ele pediu, insistiu, teimou, ME ENCHEU até eu aceitar em escrever.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela **Chibi Anne**. (O queee seria da minha vidaaa sem vocêêê -leva tiro-)

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Peach era rosa, e Daisy era laranja. Rosa, laranja e azul as unia naquele possível último pôr-do-sol juntas._

**xXx**

Peach estava sentada na varanda, olhando o sol descer.

Era um bonito pôr-do-sol, que mesclava os tons das cores no céu.

Rosa, laranja e azul.

- Princess Peach! O que está fazendo?

Peach se virou e viu sua prima e amiga Daisy. Sorriu.

Amigas? Em breve, não só isso... Infelizmente.

- Estava vendo esse pôr-do-sol. É lindo.

- Ah.

Peach se voltou ao céu colorido e Daisy também, ficando pensativa.

Em como aquele tom rosa lhe lembrava Peach, não só pelas roupas.

Mas pelo jeito fofo, meigo e feminino.

Daisy não era assim, e jamais seria. Mas ela não se importava.

Por que ela não invejava Peach, ela a admirava.

Em como ela era pura e fofa. Coisa que jamais seria.

Peach também estava filosofando. Aquele laranja lhe lembrava_ tanto _à Daisy...

Vibrante, cheia de atitude, independente.

Ela queria ser assim, mas não era. Só restava admira-la por ser assim.

As duas olhavam aquele misto de cores. Rosa, laranja, azul.

Azul, tranqüilidade, harmonia.

Eram as duas. Iguais aos seus olhos.

Um longo silêncio as envolveu, tão delicadamente quanto as cores e os pensamentos.

Rosa, laranja e azul.

- Princess Peach... - Daisy começou a cortar o silêncio quando Peach se virou pra ela.

- Não precisa me chamar assim. Só Peach.

- Ok, Senhorita Peach. - Falou num tom meio travesso. - Eu vim aqui pra falar com você sobre amanhã.

Peach perdeu um pouco do rosa.

- Hmm... Sobre o que exatamente?

- Você está mesmo certa de se casar com Mário?

- Estou, Daisy. Mesmo que Bowser queira me raptar depois, ele não vai poder ameaçar meu reino.

Mas Peach _era_ rosa. Inocente como o rosa-claro.

- E você está feliz com isso?

Rosa, laranja e azul as amarravam naquela hora, num momento tenso.

- Eu não sei, Daisy. Eu fico feliz pelo reino, mas...

- ... Não por si mesma?

- É. Eu não gosto do Mário, essa é a verdade.

Rosa, rosa, rosa. Daisy só enxergava isso, rosa.

- Eu também não estou feliz, pra ser sincera.

Laranja. Daisy era Laranja.

- Por que? Por mim?

- Também. Mas o motivo principal é que se você se casar, eu perderia minhas chances.

Daisy era o puro laranja, vibrante e cheia de atitude.

- Daisy...?

Daisy a olhou e sorriu. E Peach sorriu também, se levantando.

- Por favor, princesa, deixe-me levanta-la. - Disse Daisy num tom formal.

Peach riu e deu sua mão a Daisy, que a puxou.

Estavam próximas uma da outra, muito próximas.

Rosa, laranja e azul as envolviam e no momento, nada era importante, só elas.

Peach acariciou os cabelos e a face de Daisy, mostrando o seu tom laranja.

Daisy carinhosamente arrumou o cabelo de Peach, mostrando que também tinha um tom rosa.

Lentamente, aproximaram mais o rosto uma da outra, e se beijaram.

Era harmonioso. Era tranqüilo. Era azul.

Depois do beijo, Peach se abraçou em Daisy com força. Daisy sorriu e afagou seus cabelos.

Era o primeiro pôr-do-sol das duas. E elas não queriam que fosse o último.

Queriam ficar eternamente envolvidas nesses rosas, laranjas e azuis. Nas cores do pôr-do-sol.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Mano eu não faço idéia de como eu fiz uma fic do Mario o.o Eu não sei nada da Peach 8D Nem sabia que a Daisy existia até o Bowser me pedir a fic LOL também não sabia o nome da Peach, mas pelo menos lembrava dela...

O básico da personalidade delas eu peguei numa wikipédia do Mario. E a fic eu me inspirei num ScreenShoot que o Bowser fez e me mandou. É, ele usa o nick do vilão e as vezes isso confunde pra caralho 8D Mas eu esqueci o nome dele então foda-se LOL

Sinceramente, eu gostei XD apesar de estar MUITO insegura por que nunca joguei Mario. E... bem, é escrevo escrever num fandom que não seja de Death Note XDDD'

_Reeeeviiiiiieeewwwsss?? -MEGA puppy eyes-_


End file.
